My Hero
by KissingEdward
Summary: The clumsy, blushing Bella can't wait to start college, and do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. The handsome, bronze-haired Edward knows how college-life is and he loves it. The parties, the freedom, yes even his classes. Sparks will fly between the two. This is a fun story filled with fluff and smut. Hopefully there will also be lemons, right? ;)
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first story and it's about my favourite couple of all times Edward and Bella:) I really hope you enjoy fun filled story with lots of delicious lemons;) ( Not for peps under 18!)**

 **I plan to post weekly, maybe even more often... hopefully.**

 **If you find Mistakes, that may be beacause I'm from Swizzerland and my mother-tongue is German but I speak english with my Dad so I'm sure it won't be that bad...Haha.**

 **I would love to hear what you guys think about this storie. Good or Bad ?**

 **Please review!!!!!**

 **And of course enjoy;)**

 **Xoxo -E**

Chapter 1: Start living a little

BPOV

"Oh my God Bella, we're gonna have so much fun!" I heard Alice squealing and giggling next to me in her fancy yellow Porsche.

I am not a always-in-a-good-mood-person like Alice, my best friend, is but today I just couldn't keep the grin from my face. We we're finally going off to college, after all those years in high-school it was definitely time to get away from our parents and start living like adults, which means doing whatever we want, whenever we want.

We were driving to our new home, the University of Washington and singing along to Beyoncé's newest album "Lemonade". At this point life was pretty much perfect.

After unloding all our stuff and giving my dad, who was driving my old rusty truck with boxes and suitcases in the trunk, one last hug, we made our way inside to go look for our dormroom.

"I wonder what our roommate is like, I'm sure she is just as excited as we are. Do you think she likes clothes? I hope she likes clothes. Oh God Bella, what if she doesn't like clothes!?" Alice started to ramble in her Bell-like voice.

Alice Brandon has been my best friend for six years. She is a tiny ball of energy with short, black, spiky hair, she has a face women would kill for and a heart as big as an elefant. She can be friends with anyone not like me. We seem so different but get along perfectly, we can literally finish eachothers sentences. Alice is the biggest fashionista I know, trust me I have personal expirence. No matter where we go (even if we're staying home), the evil pixie always wants to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice! Slow down and take a deep breath.

Wait and see Alice. And by the way it wouldn't be so bad if she doesn't like clothes, it doesn't decide if she is a good person. I'm not the biggest expert when it comes to fashion but you still love me, right?"

"Of course I do Bella, you're my best friend. And you're right, i'm just really looking forward for college life!"

"I know, me too."

And I really was, I couldn't wait to get out into the world and start my own life.

I have always been a shy girl and will probably always be. Don't get me wrong, I can get very snarky when bitchy-Bella decides to show up, it just that i have always been the easily humiliated, clumsy blushing girl and there is nothing I can change about, I have tried but, my medical record still didn't stop growing.

Alice always says I'm beautiful and i should start believing that. I know i'm not ugly but my long brown hair and big brown eyes have just never striked me as speical. I have curves in all the right places and everything a girl should have. I think I'm pretty but not beautiful like I'd like to be.

I find myself rather plain and boring.

I don't have much experience when it comes to boys, maybe that's because I just wasn't good looking enough for the boys in my home town Forks, or maybe it's because my Father Charlie, is Chief of Police in said town. I've been asked out before, some guys seemed to like me, but I was never really interested enough to do something about that. It's not that they weren't good enough for me, I was just never really good with casulay hanging out with people that weren't close to me.

I've had one kind-of-sort-of-boyfriend, Jacob Black, he is the son of my fathers best friend Billy Black and I've known him forever. He was really one of my closest friends, so when we strated dating I should have expected it to not work out.

After a year of akward peks on the lips and sweaty handholding we both realized that it just wasn't meant to be.

Now I was here in this big, new place which I would be calling my home for the next four years, nobody knew me and I could be whoever I wanted. I was gonna work hard to fulfill my dream of becoming a journalist but I was also gonna go out, probably get drunk sometimes, meet new people, make new friend (maybe even find a boyfriend..).

I was gonna start living a little.

We got our keys at the information office and made our way to the dormroom. We're paying for a slightly larger place with three bedrooms a small bathroom and a tiny kitchen. It was more an apartment than a dormitory but it still belonged to the uni.

"Rosalie Hale, thats the name of our roomate. Do you think she will let us call her Rose?", Alice asked me while unlocking the door.

"I'm sure she will Ali." I answered with a chuckle.

As soon as we stepped into the apartment, we heard a deep, loud laugh, which could definitely not belong to Rosalie.

"Hello..?" I shouted in a daunted voice.

Out of the room came the human version of the hulk, i'm serious, this was probably the biggest guy I have ever met. He was alao very good looking but I guess that's irrelevant.

"Oh! Sorry, I think we have the wrong room.." I chocked out and blushed while Alice was already making her way out of the dorm.

"Wait!", the giant stopped us with is booming voice, a smile was spreading over his handsome face and two cute little dimples were forming on either side of his mouth.

With his grin he looked a lot less intimidating and more like a little boy in a candy shop.

"I'm Emmet, Rosalie Hale's boyfriend, I'm guessing you two pretty ladies are her roommates?"

He winked and we both had to giggle.

"Nice to meet you Emmet, I'm Bella and this is my best Friend Alice."

I introduced myself and extended my hand.

He took it but instead of shaking it he brought it to his mouth and planted a kiss on it.

"Owwieee", he suddenly whined and rubbed the back of his head. Startled I pulled my hand back.

Behind him stood the reason for his discomfort. A gorgeous blonde, wo had just hit him in the back of his head. " I'm sorry... my boyfriend tends to act like a pig...", she laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm Rosalie, and you must be Alice and Bella." She stated with a blinding smile that put Vogue Models to shame.

"It's so good to meet you!" Alice chirped and threw herself at the blonde beauty.

"Oh wow! " Rosalie laughed, taken aback and looked at me with big doe eyes asking me if Alice was always this hyper. I answered with a chuckle and a smile of my own.

After the pixie released Rosalie and all introductions were made, we moved into the living room and talked about general interests.

It turned out, that Rosalie was a funny and really interesting person. She could be snarky and sarcastic and she could definitely defend herself when she had to. Her boyfriend Emmet was a year older than us, he was on the university's football team and said he could show us all around if we wanted to. He also invited us to a party that was. going on that night, for celebrating the beginning of the school year and we weren't allowed to miss it.

He was like a kid trapped in a adults body, he was hilarious and I immediately liked him.

"So you seem to like fashion... I love clothes you know, maybe we can share some things, since we're roommates and all. What size are you?..." Alice started rambling again.

"That's my cue to go" Emmet laughed and stood up from his position on the sofa.

"I hope I'll see you all tonight at the party " he grinned and winked.

"Oh you definitely will Emmet" Alice jumped and threw her arms around the big muscled man.

We all laughed and said our goodbyes to Emmet.

"So what are you guys gonna wear tonight?"

Oh God, i was gonna go trough another evening of playing Bella-Barbie.

Weirdly it didn't bother me that much, maybe because i just couldn't wait to begin collage life.

And a party sounded like a good opening.

 **Sooooooo... Whad did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it. Oh god, what if you didn't like it! Haha I'm sorry for acting like Alice :)**

 **I know this chapter isn't that interesting yet but I promis it will get better. It'sjust the beginning, right?**

 **Next chapter will be EPOV ... Yey!!!**

 **B and E may or may not meet in the next chapter...hihi**

 **REVIEW!!!!!!**

 **Xoxo -E**


	2. Chapter 2: The gorgeous brunette

**That's chapter two, hope you like it :)**

 **Enjoy and please Review!**

 **Xoxo -E**

Chapter 2: the gorgeous brunette

EPOV

"Hey Ed, are you coming to the begin-of-school-year-party?"

"I wouldn't miss it, I could use something to get my mind off school, alcohol has always seemed to help. But if you keep calling me Ed I swear to god I'm going to rip your head off." I threatened one of my best friends Emmett.

I loved college, everything about it and especially parties. I wouldn't get wasted every time and I wasn't a player who slept with every girl on campus but I liked the atmosphere at the parties and since I usually went with my best Guy-friends Emmett and Jasper it was always tons of fun.

We didn't have to worry about what our parents would think or if we would get grounded if they found out. That was probably my favorite thing about college, acting like an adult and being treated like one. Making my own decisions and having my own responsibilities.

I was following in my fathers footsteps and majoring in Pre-med. My dad didn't push me, he inspired me and i'm very happy about my choice. It was hard and I had to study a lot but I know it was worth it.

I'm usually a very outgoing person, I have lots of friend and get along with almost everybody. I'm confident amd sometimes i can also be a little cocky but that hopefully doesn't make me a bad person. The female population often approaches me because of my looks, I know I'm attractive and I also care about my presentation but not overly so.

I have had my fare share of women in the past three years, some girlfriends amd some one nightstands which i'm not very proud of. Right now I'm single. It's been a while since I last got laid, but I'm trying to be more careful this year when it comes to girls. I have made mistakes last year which i now regret but can't change, let's just say, that when you are drunk, you sometimes don't realize that the girl you're getting involved with, is a total bitch.

I'm not necessarily looking for a girlfriend but I'm not opposed to the idea of dating.

Both my parents have well paid jobs, this means I will probably never have a problem with money but i would never brag about it.

I live in a decent sized apartment off campus, which my mother decorated for me, since she's an interior designer.

I love my man cave, as I like to call it. It's a place where I can retreat and have some privacy without my two idiot friends Emmett and Jasper alway anying me. It looks quite fancy from the inside, my favorite part is the shower... it's where my mind driftds off to rather explicit fantasies about... you know.

(I swaear I'm not a total perv, just a bit...)

"Rose has two Roomates, I got to meet them and they are both really cute I'm sure you'll see them at the party." Emmett informed me while waggling his thick eyebrows.

"I told you that I'm not looking to get laid anymore Em. Either I do serious dating, where I really get to know the girl, or I just wait till the right one comes. But no more fucking around, I did enough of that last year..." I admitted embarrast and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"nothing wrong with looking around a bit, I' sure a lot of girls like to look at that pretty face of yours, Eddieboy."

I attacked him playfully and took his head in a headlock. "Don't. Call. Me. Ed, Eddie or Eddieboy." Emmett laughed and showed me off with is beafy arms.

"I need to go home and get changed forst. Meet me there at nine?"

"Sure thing, Eddie" he retorted with a wink.

I flipped him the bird and walked away towards my silver Volvo, my baby.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, i tried to fix my messy mop of hair with no luck. I gave up and just put ob some cologne, grabed my keys and headed out of the apartment and my way way to the party.

Loud music was blearing out of a huge Stereo System, empty beer bottles wher laying everywhere. Some people were talking, some were dancing and somee were just making out and the sofa. One couple looked like they were trying to eat each others faces off.

I got a beer out of the fridge and looked around the room for Jazz and Em.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance?" A fake blonde bimbo asked me and draged a long manicured fingernail down my chest.

"I think I'm good but thank you." I chuckled and shoved away her hand.

The bimbo glared at me and stomped off in her six inch pink high heels. I think her next target was James.

James was a total asshole, I've met him at some other parties and he was always the creepy guy taking advantage of the poor girls that couldn't even walk straight.

He took the bimbo up on her offer and they started dancing. James seemed to loose his interest quite fast, after only one song he flipped her off and walked towards the bathrooms.

I didn't think anything by it and looked around some more, I spotted Emmett and Rose in the far right corner.

"Hey Guys, where's Jazz?"

"Wow, that's how much you care about me? Only come to me to aske where your other best friend is. He's on the dancefloor with Alice." He stated and playfully rolled his eyes.

And sure enough, Jasper was whirling around a tiny but cute girl with short black hair and the biggest smile. Lucky bastard...

Going back to the kitchen my eyes got caught in the most beautiful sight imaginable. A gorgeous brunette was leaning at the wall and watching the couples making out. I was gonna go speak to her, but james beat me to the punch. I was sure she would flipp him off, but that didn't make me any less angry.

I got my beer and drowned almost half the bottle in one big gulp.

"Bitch!" I heard a deep male voice yell and turned to where it came from.

Emediatly I saw red.

James was puling his and back and with a loud smack it landed on the brunett's face.

She let out a quiet wimper before sagging to the floor.

In less then a second I was standing in front of James and felt as my fist made contact with his jaw.

 **Sorry for the little cliffhanker..):**

 **Tell me If you liked it by reviewing! I would love to hear you opinion,** **so please REVIEW!!!**

 **Next chapter they will probably star talking... looking forward:)**

 **Xoxo -E**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping company

**Here's chapter three ;)**

 **I left a little cliffhanker in Chapter two, here's the continuation.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Xoxo -E**

Chapter 3: Keeping company

BPOV

I could already see, that me, Alice and Rosalie would be great friends. We talked and laughed, they did my hair and make up and I was even allowed to borrow a dress from Rosalie since Alices were too small for me.

It wasa black dress that stopped just above my knees, it was sleeveless and hugged my waste. They even made me put on strappy black highheels but I doubt I will were them the whoöe time. A clumsy girl pared with highheels is never a good idea.

My hair cascades down my back shiny brown curls and myy makeup was subtle.

When I looked at the work Rose and Ali had done, I had to admit I looked pretty good.

After we were all ready, Rose called Emmett to ask him for a ride.

"Hey ladies, you guys look smookin'. I mean damn, you really clean up nice"

We all laughed and I of course blushed. Typical.

The party was loud and crowded we found a quiet place in the far back corner and snagged it before anyone else did. We talked and drank for a while, it was good fun and I might have become a little tipsy.

Emmett and Rose were real lovebirds, the seemed to get bored uf us and started to make out. I didn't blame them, they made an adorable coupel.

"Care to dance with me ma'am?" A cute blonde guy with a texan accent asked Alice.

She squealed and checked with me if it was ok. I nodded, laughed and told jer to have fun.

So now I was basically alone. Rose and Emmett only has eyes for eachother and Alice was rocking thedance floor with her hot partner.

I decided to give the lover some privacy and pretended to go to the bathroom.

I looked for another free corner and found one were I watched Alice having fun, I mus say I was a bit jealous.

Ten minutes later came a tall guy with dirtyblond hair. He introduced himself as James and asked me to dance. I wasn't interested, je actually gave me weird vibes and I just wanted him to go away.

"Oh come on... just one little dance and then maybe we can look for a free room." He sugessted and dragged a finger down my arm. It made me shiver but not in a good way, James was disgusting.

" I really don't want to, just go look for a different hookup." I told him while shrugging his hand off.

"I don't want a differen girl, I want you." He wispered, then he liked the shell of my ear and grabbed my ass.

That was enough.

" I said I don't want to!" I yelled, my voice filled with anger and fear, and stopped on his foot , hopping he would let go of me.

"Bitch!" , he screamed , pulled back his arm and slapped me in the face, hard.

The next thing I registered was James beeing punched in the face by most handsome man I have ever seen.

EPOV

" You disgusting piece of shit! How dare you hit a girl!" I swore and hit in the nose. If Emmett hadn't come and pulled james away and into the back yard, I would have probably hit him all night threw. What a major Asshole.

I saw as the beautiful girl was escorted outside by Rose and the girl that danced with Jasper. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking. I relly wanted to go to her and make sure she is fine but I thought she needed some time to calm down.

As soon as Rosalie marched back in, with the tingy girl next to her, I rushed towards them.

"Can I.." I trailed off and pointed to the pool where I assumed the brown haired beauty was.

"Yeah sure, but Edward, be gentle.."

I nodded and walked out to the pool. She was sitting at the side of the pool. Her arms were rapped around her body and her eyes were looking at the surface of the water.

"Hey" I greeted in a calm voice trying to get her attention.

She jumped am turned around with big scared doe eyes.

When she realized it wasn't James, she wiped away a tear obviously hopped I didn't see it.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Can I join you?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes focused on mine. I sat down nezt to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't thank you before, for saving me, I mean helping me get rid of him. Or whatever. Anyway thanks..", she rambled giving me a tentative smile and them an adorable blush started forming on her cheek. Or was that because he hit her?

"I didn't come here to get your thank you, I was to late anyway, wasn't I? Are you okay?" I looked deep into her big eyes, heer orbs like pools of meltet chocolate onlsy slightly red from the tears she's shed. I wanted to kiss the pain away.

What the hell Cullen? Wrong time to fantasize about the hot chick that's been crying. You don't even know her name jackass.

I chastised myself and brought my attention back to the girl.

"Oh yeah it's nothing. You don't have to be here because you feel bad for me, go back in. I'm sorry for ruining your night and thank you again for your help." She smiled at me and her eyes started to get glossy with unshead tears.

I don't know if she didn't want me there with her or if she was just beeing polite, either way I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You didn't ruin anybody night, except James' maybe, but that bastard deserved it. You know none of this is your fault, right? Don't blame yourself for this. And to be honest I'd rather spend my time here talking to you than go back in there." I told her seriously and gave her my best panty dropping grin. ( I'm just telsting my chances)

She cracked a smile and then blushed a dark crimson shade. So hot!

"I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella." she wispered back.

Beautiful. How fitting.

"Suits you." I told her.

"Don't flatter me." She joked and blushed an een darker shade of red.

"I was beeing serious."

She smiled and looked everywhere but at me.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your cheek" I asked trying to think about the right cheek. I wouldn't mind checking out the one further south either.

"It really isn't that bad i've had worse." She quickly assured.

"You've had multiple guys hit you?"

I started to get angry again.

"No! I mean I'm very clumsy and fall a lot."

"Oh"

 _I wouldn't mind catching you..._

"I want to check anyways. Please? I'm studying Medicine so you can trust me." I smirked and showed her my puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and nodded.

While probing and touching her cheek I tried to ignore the light electric feeling I got in my fingertips.

"I don't think it's gonna bruise, just a bad slap. Does it sill hurt?"

"No, not anymore, just tinggling a bit." She blushed again.

 _Mhm what could that mean_?

"What exactly happened inside?" I asked truly curious.

"You know. The ususal."

"There is mothing usual about a guy hitting a girl, even for James.

"He asked me to get a room with him and I said no. He wouldn't accept that so he started touching me, I stomped on his foot and then he slapped me. Sometimes I really hate guy."

"Understandable, but not all guy are like that"

"You're right. You for example, you seem different. You're so nice and h-"

"Bella, we're going home are you coming?"

Rose interupted her. Bella blushed again and then stood up.

"Thanks for keeping me company, it was really nice talking to you. See you around."

And wth that she was gone.

 **Awww... aren't the cute?**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Can't wait to see you in Chapter 4.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo -E**


	4. Chapter 4: collecting coins

**Hey guys, it's me again.**

 **I wanted to thank you for all the sweet comments I got on the beginning of this story.**

 **I was on holiday and got a head start with all the chapters but sadly school starts again tomorrow so I might not be posting as often. I will try to post weekly like I promised but please don't get mad if I don't manage. I know it sucks..**

 **Enough of my boring rambling, here's chapter 4!**

 **Like always**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 **Xoxo -E**

Chapter 4: collecting coins

BPOV

Oh my god. I couldn't believe what just happened. I'm mean of course the dilemma with dickhead james was horrible but if I'd get to talk to greekgod Edward again, I would go through it again without questioning.

But of course I had to be the idiot and walk away like an unfriendly, ungratful bitch.

God, I'm such an idiot.

We were in Alice's car on our way back to our dorm and I still couldn't get my mind around the events of tonight.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened tonight, Emmett warned me about James, I should have gone to the bathroom with you. I'm so sorry!" Rose wouldn't stop apologizing.

"Rose It's fine it's not your fault and nothing really happened."

"He slapped you in the face Bella!" Alice disagreed.

"It could have been way worse, belive me!"

"But we were both neglecting you and I feel totally guilty!"

You don't have to Ali, I'm fine everything is fine. Okay?"

I tried to reassure them, I know they were just worried but it was starting to annoy me, it's wasn't their fault and I just wanted to forget the james Incident and move on.

So I tried to change the subject.

"By the was Ali, did you get Mr. Hottie's number? You we're getting it on, on the dancefloor.

I did not believe what I saw. Alice Brandon was blushing, I never thought I'd live to that day. Something was definitely going on.

"First of all Mr, Hottie's name is Jasper Whitlock, second, Yes I got his number, and third I'm going on a date with him this weekend!" She ended with a sqeal.

I couldn't stopp the small giggle that escaped my mouth, I was really happy for Alice, she deserved it and I tolt her so.

"What about you?" Rose asked me.

"What about me?"

"Did you get you sexy Hero's number?"

I felt the heat creep into my face.

"Oh, no I didn't, I'm pretty sure he's taken anyway.." My eyes dropped to the ground and I tried to hide my disappointment.

"I'm not an expert with men or anything, but he looked pretty damn interestet in you, you were sitting out there for at least and hour straight." She answered with a knowing grin and a wink.

"He was probably just beeing polite after all that happened you know."

"What ever you say Chica, whatever you say."They both started gigling while I rolled my eyes.

The week passed by without anymore incident and sadly without any Endward.

Wait let me rephrase that.

The week passed without me seeing the real human Edward. I did think about him a lot, tot just think but also fantasize.

I knew he studied medicine, and I knew it wouldn't be that hard to "accidentally run into him" but I knew that that would be creepy and I was also too scared to find him with another girl. I know I'm a total wuss.

Alice had her first date with jasper. When she came home around one o'clock she woke me and rose up and gave us more details about her evening then we wanted to know.

Alice had her second date with jasper but didn't come home until the jext morning. Me and Rose both didn't need details for that evening or should I say night. It was obvious what had happened.

Rose spent a lot of time with her big bear of a boyfriend. She would ask me if she should stay since Alice was with Jasper but I always declined the offer and told her to have fun.

It seemed to me like the whole campus was coupled up, and here I was walking alone threw the hallway after a boring englishlecture, just wishing I had someone to put their arm around me, some one to hold me and kiss me. And I wished that someone was you know who. (No, not Lord Voldemort.)

I was in a hurry this morning and almost missed my first class, that's why I didn't get my daily serving of caffeine in and bitch Bella was starting to show herself. I was in dear need of a big cup of liquid gold.

"I'l have a double caramel latte macchiato with extra whipped cream and extra caramel please." I orded at the cute little coffeestand on campus. Yes, I know it was not the healthiest choice, sue me.

"That would be 4.55 please." The man said while preparing my coffee.

Opening my wallet I relized I only had tiny coins left. "shit, i really need to find a job" i muttered to myself and started counting my lame excuse for money.

"Excuse me sir, could you cut the extra whipped cream, the extra caramel and milk and normal caramel and make it a single instad of a double?"

"So just a black coffe for you then?" He asked trying to hide his smirk. Dick...

"Yes please..."

"That would make 2.50."

I had all my coins collected in my hand and was reaching to give them to him, but beeing the klutz I am, I bumped my elbow on the table and dropped the coins. There's was a loud jingling sound and all my money was scattered around the floor"

"Fuck!" I bent down to pick them up amd felt the blood pool in my cheeks.

 _Why do things like this alway happen to me..._

"Need help?" A rich, deep voice startled me out of my internal swearing.

I looked up amd was met my does mesmerizing green eyes and the unruly bronze sex hair.

My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red and i tried to shift my attention back to te coins i was collecting from the floor.

"Well this is an embarrassment way to met again..." I answered with a nervous chuckle.

He laughed, a musical sound to my ears (cheesy I know) amd helped me pick up those little shiny suckers from the floor.

"I'll have a double black coffee and I'd like to pay for the lady's order." He demanded with a blinding smile

"Oh, Edward you don't have-"

"Which one, the first or the second?" I was interrupted by the coffeeman.

Edward gave me a questioning look and then turned back to the coffeman.

"Whichever was better" he chuckled and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but melt a little.

 _Swoon!_

We got our coffees and thanked the man for his patience he shrugged it off smiled at us and gave me a wink, in return I blushed. Of course.

" Thank you Edward this is really nice of you but you didn't have to, I can pay you back as soon as I go to the ATM if you want to. In fact I can go right now. Just wait here and I'll be back in ten minutes with the money.

Oh I'm sorry you probably have class or other plans. I can also give it to you another time.."

 _Shut up!_ My inner voice stopped me from embarrassing myself further with my serious case of mouthwomit. I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato.

Edward just laughed and casually touched my arm. God I love that tingling sensation everytime he touches me. Not that he has touched me that often...

"Bella I bought you a coffee not a house, and you looked like you used one."

"What a coffee a house?"

He threw his head back and that musical laughter filled the air again.

"The coffee" he chocked out in between deep breaths of air.

"Yeah well it is my precious cure for everything soo..." I tried to joke... successfully.

He laughed for the third time and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"I like you you're funny!"

 _Did he just say he liked me?_

My inner girl started jumping and sqealing.

 _I like you too, gorgeous!_

Well I'm glad I didn't say that because he was referring to my humor and he probably had a girlfriend anyway...

He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have class or would you maybe like to sit on the grass with me? I'd like to get to know you better."

 **I know this one was a bit cheesy.. but who doesn't like some cheese once in a while.**

 **Personally this is my favorite chapter up t now, I love funny bella :)**

 **REVIEW and I hope to see you soon!**

 **Xoxo -E**


End file.
